un choix différent
by Lilytravels
Summary: Je ne peux pas y croire, Caleb, mon grand frère, est partit pour les Érudits. Maintenant c'est à mon tour de faire mon choix. Être égoïste comme mon frère et choisir les Audacieux ou rester avec ma famille, soutenir mon père et ma mère qui viennent de perdre leur fils... - Tris POV -


Le jour vient de se lever et je peux apercevoir les premières lueurs du soleil toucher les tours et les grattes ciel en ruines de notre ville. Aujourd'hui est un grand jour, c'est mon grand jour. Tous les adolescents de 16 ans se retrouvent aujourd'hui afin de choisir leur faction. Il y en a 5 : les fraternels, qui semble toujours heureux et en paix avec tout le monde, les érudits, ce sont nos scientifiques et nos professeurs à l'école, ils sont toujours avides de connaissances. Il y a les sincères, pour qui il est impossible de mentir. Notre ville est protégée par les audacieux, c'est notre armée, nos défenseurs, ils aiment l'adrénaline et le danger. Et puis il y a ma faction, les altruistes, nous rejetons tous ce qui ramène à l'égoïsme, pour cela les altruistes ne s'occupent que des autres, de leur confort et de leur besoin. Ainsi on s'oublie nous même jour après jour.

Ce choix paraît facile, tout le monde semble trouver sa place, tout le monde sauf moi.

Un test d'aptitude est censé nous montrer la voie, nous monter pour quelle vie nous sommes faits, je me fiait au test jusqu'à hier où il m'a appris ma divergence. Je suis altruiste mais aussi érudite et audacieuse. Personne ne doit connaître ma divergence, je ne sais pas ce que je risque, mais je sais que ma condition est dangereuse. C'est pour cela qu'aujourd'hui je suis perdue, j'avais peur que le test me dise de quitter ma maison, mes parents, mais j'avais aussi peur qu'il me dise de rester... Alors aujourd'hui je ne sais plus quoi faire.

Depuis toute petite je regarde les trains et les audacieux qui en sautent. Je les admire, leur courage me fascine. Ils sont ce qui ressemble le plus à la liberté pour moi. Le test à retenu cette liberté en moi, il m'a indiqué audacieuse, je pourrais être faite pour cette faction. Mais il a aussi indiqué altruiste, cette faction qui m'emprisonne, elle m'empêche d'être qui je veux être. Pour moi c'est une cage cette faction. Et puis il m'a aussi indiqué érudit, mais je ne me sentirais pas à ma place dans tout ce bleu. Je ne me sens pas non plus si intelligente que ça. Non pour moi le choix le plus dur sera de choisir entre ma famille et mon envie de liberté que je ressent quand je vois les audacieux.

Je n'ai pas plus de temps pour réfléchir sur ma décision puisqu'il est l'heure de partir pour la ruche. C'est une grande tour et c'est aussi le lieu où je vais prendre une décision qui va changé toute ma vie.

Près d'une heure plus tard nous sommes enfin dans la salle avec près de 300 autres personnes, toute factions confondus. Nous trouvons 4 places au 3ème rang où on attend le tour de Caleb puis le mien. Enfin c'est au tour de Caleb, pour la première fois de ma vie je le vois vraiment sur de lui quand il se lève et qu'il se dirige vers l'estrade. Il à également l'air de savoir ce qu'il fait alors que Marcus lui donne le couteau, qu'il s'entaille la main et laisse tomber des gouttes de sang dans le bol des érudits...

Non je peux pas le croire, mon frère, un traître ? Pour moi personne n'est plus altruiste que lui ! Je comptais sur lui pour être l'enfant qui reste auprès de nos parents, pas l'inverse ! Mais maintenant je dirais que je n'ai plus le choix, il nous a quitté, il ne reste plus que moi... La voix de Marcus m'appelant me fais sursauter, je me lève et me dirige jusqu'au coupes. Je prends le couteau et je réfléchis. A cause de cela je pourrais bien renier un rêve de petite fille. Être libre comme les audacieux ne sera bientôt plus envisageable. Je m'entaille la main et je sens à peine la douleur tant je suis prise de doute. Je tend ma main entre les deux coupes ; les charbons ou les galets ; une vie pleine de surprise et d'imprévue ou une vie calme, ennuyeuse. Je n'ai pas le temps de réfléchir plus longtemps, mon sang coule déjà sur les galets.

Je serais Altruiste.


End file.
